Helm
Helme (ahd. ags. helm-, altn. helm, hialm, got. hilms) als Rüstungen waren im nördlichen Europa bis in das Mittelalter hinein eher selten. Den Helmen aus Metall gingen als älteste Form des Kopfschutzes Kappen aus Tierfellen, Leder und Stoff voraus. Eine beliebte Helmzierde der Germanen waren z.B. die Eberbilder, der Talisman der Kämpfenden; auch die Kopfhaut der Auerochsen, des Hirsches und Elchs wurden in gleichem Sinne benutzt. Der Helm hatte oft selbst die Gestalt eines Eberkopfes und war aus Erz gefertigt: daneben war auch die Fellkappe noch lange in Gebrauch. Geschichte Bronzezeit Aus der Frühen Bronzezeit (2200 bis 1600 v. Chr.) ist der Gebrauch des Helmes durch ein prächtiges Fragment (Kinnstück) aus goldplattierter Bronze mit zwei hornartigen Fortsätzen vgl. das Felsenbild von Bohuslän in Kulturgeschichte Schwedens. Oscar Montelius, 1902. Abb. 169, das in Dänemark gefunden wurde und zwei Bronzestatuetten aus Schonen, die einen niedrigen konischen Helm mit Krempe zeigen bekannt. Der späten Bronzezeit (1300-800 v.Chr.) gehören einige norddeutsche Helme an, die höchstwahrscheinlich Importstücke aus dem ungarischen Kreis (Reineckes IV. Periode: 1200-900 v. Chr.) sind. Sie bestehen aus einem gewölbten Kegel, der mit einem runden, innen angelöteten Knauf abschließt (s.a. Glockenhelm). Vorgeschichtliche Altertümer. Beltz. S. 253, Tafel 42, 88. Hallstattzeit thumb|Doppelkammhelm ([[NHM Wien)]] Die seltenen Helme der Hallstattzeit sind entweder aus Bronze (wie z.B. die Glockenhelme) oder aber aus leichteren Materialien, die dann mit Bronzeplatten belegt wurden, wie z.B. die keltischen Schüsselhelme aus Mitterkirchen, Stična und Novo Mesto (Slowenien). Ein 1909 in der Oder bei Stettin gefundenes Exemplar eines Bronzehelmes ist mittelitalische Arbeit der Villanovazeit (11. Jh. v. Chr) vgl. Amtliche Berichte aus den Königlichen Kunstsammlungen. Schuchhardt, 1912/13. S. 28 ff.. Die in der engeren Zone der Hallstattkultur (800–450 v.Chr.) im Ostalpengebiet seit Anfang des ersten vorchristlichen Jahrtausends aufblühende Helmindustrie, rief trotz mannigfacher Einwirkungen, die von hier auf Nordeuropa ausstrahlten, dort keine allgemeinere Verwendung dieser Schutzwaffe dort hervor. Latènezeit Diese ablehnende Haltung gegenüber Helmen bewahrten die Germanen auch in der Latènezeit (450 bis 1 v. Chr.). Daher finden sich auch gegenüber den Völkern der klassischen Antike vergleichsweise wenig Helmarten von den sog. "barbarischen Völkern" aus der Bronze- und Eisenzeit. Dazu gehört der (zeremonielle) Hörnerhelm, der Bandhelm (Eisenkreuz), sowie die konischen Helme der Kelten und der germanisch-lygische Spiralhelm. Ähnliche Eisenkreuzhelme kommen auch bereits bei den Römern vor). Römische Kaiserzeit thumb|150px|Helm aus dem [[Nydammoor (um 250-450 n. Chr.)]] Bei den Römern bestand der vierschirmige lat. Galea, so wie der niedrigere Cataetix oder Cataetica ursprünglich aus Leder, der Cassis aus Metall. Die gewöhnlichste Helmform davon ist die mit runder Glocke mit oder ohne Sturmbänder (lat. Bucculae), mit oder ohne Nasen- und Nackenschutz, mit oder ohne Helmzierde oder Helmschmuck, mit oder ohne Busch (aus Federn oder Pferdehaaren), mit oder ohne Schirmrand und mit oder ohne Visier oder Sturz Auch während der Römischen Kaiserzeit (1 bis 375 n. Chr.) um Christi Geburt berichten die Römer dagegen noch von der völligen Helmlosigkeit bei den Germanen. Barhaupt stürzten sie sich in den Kampf, sträubten dabei die Haare empor, um dem Feinde recht fürchterlich zu erscheinen. Den Gebrauch des Helmes lernten sie also wohl von den Römern. Schon Diodor sagt von den Galliern, dass sie eherne Helme trügen, mit Hörnern und Schädelknochen geschmückt. Auch die Sueben des Ariovist kämpften unbedeckten Hauptes (Dio Cassius 38, 50). Zu Tacitus Zeit ist "vix uni alterive cassis aut galea" (Germania 6). Auch der römische Handel, der aus den Rhein und Donaugebieten in den ersten nachchristlichen Jahrhunderten nach Germanien eindrang, und das Reislaufen germanischer Krieger im römischen Sold änderte wenig daran. Helmfunde auf rein germanischem Boden bleiben selten (so z.B. das Exemplar aus dem Nydammoor oder die Helmfragmente von Hagenow in Mecklenburg Fragmente siehe: Beltz, Robert. Die vorgeschichtlichen Altertümer des Grossherzogtums Mecklenburg-Schwerin (Digitalisat BSB). Berlin : Reimer, 1910. S. 315, häufiger sind sie an der Grenze (Helmbruchstücke aus germanischen Gräbern bei Gießen Mitteilungen des Oberhessischen Geschichtsvereins, Ausgabe X. 1902. Fundberichte S. 108 vgl. Helm unter Germanischen Spolien auf der Signumscheibe von Niederbiber und auf dem Kopf der Darstellung eines Suebus Nicres im Katalog des römisch-germanischen Zentralmuseums. Nr. I. K. Schuhmacher, S. 45f.; 75 f.. Die rheinischen Soldatengrabsteine der nach-claudianischen Zeit zeigen die Germanen stets ohne Helme. Spätantike thumb|150px|[[Reitermaske von Thorsberg: Helmmaske eines germanischen Adligen.]] Spuren zunehmender Verwendung des Helmes und eine darauf basierende germanische Helmindustrie mit selbständigen Leistungen lassen sich auch in den folgenden Jahrhunderten nicht bemerken. Die wenigen Stücke, die aus dem 3./4. Jh. der Spätantike bekannt sind, zeigen deutlich die Abhängigkeit von der spätrömischen Industrie. So z.B. das Fragment eines Helmes von römischer Arbeit und ein wohlerhaltener Visierhelm Thorsbjerg Mosefund. C. Engelhardt, 1863 Taf. III, Abb. 1, 3, 4.. Die Gesichtsmaske mit Kappe aus dem Thorsberger Moor, ein nordisches Fabrikat, besteht aus zwei Teilen, die wohl ursprünglich nicht zusammengehörten: einer Gesichtsmaske aus getriebenem Silber und einem kalottenartigen Kappengerüst. Sie saß auf einer Leder- oder Stoffmütze, wie sie schon aus der Nordischen Bronzezeit (1800 bis 530 v. Chr.) bekannt sind. Demselben Bandhelmtypus angehörig ist der auf südeuropäische Einwirkungen hinweisende sog. pannonische Reiterhelm in Budapest Zeitschrift für historische Waffenkunde. Ausgabe II, S. 195 ff.. Bei ihm sind die wesentlichen Konstruktionsbestandteile ein breites Kammband und ein mächtiger Randstreifen. Die Füllung besteht aus einer festen Eisenlage. Die feine Silberplattierung, die prunkvolle Dekoration mit Gemmen (darauf der sitzende Jupiter und Viktorien) zeigen den engen Zusammenhang mit spätantiker Kunstübung. Völkerwanderungszeit thumb|150px|''[[Bandhelme'' (Provinzialrömisch oder Alanisch) (5. Jhd.)]] In der Völkerwanderungszeit waren Helme ein Schutz und Zierstück in der Ausrüstung der Anführer und Vornehmen. Sie bestanden aus Kupfer- und nicht selten aus Hornplatten, welche mit eisernen Spangen zusammengehalten, wurden (Spangenhelm). Bei den Spangen- und Bandhelmen hing mitunter ein Kettengeflecht oder ein mit Ringen benähter Stoff vom Rand herab, der sich unter dem Kinn am Hals schloss. Dies war der Vorläufer der Halsbrünnen, die ihr Original im Orient haben. Der gemeine Mann kämpfte noch wie zu Tacitus' Zeit barhäuptig. So berichtet im 6. Jhd. der griechische Historiker Prokopios von Caesarea in seinem Bella (über die Perserkriege II, 25) von den im römischen Sold kämpfenden Herulern, Agathias (II 5), von den Franken und Alamannen. Die Heruler und Langobarden waren die ersten, welche sich eiserner Helme bedienten; das hatte seinen Grund, weil beide Stämme an den Südabhängen der Alpen eine alte Eisenindustrie vorfanden. Was man an Helmen besaß, war zum größten Teil Import und stammte zumeist aus südöstlichen, vielfach schon mit germanischen Metallarbeitern produzierenden Werkstätten. Mit einiger Sicherheit kann das gesagt werden von den in Dalmatien, Italien, Süddeutschland und Ostfrankenreich gefundenen Spangenhelmen (vgl. Helm von Baldenheim). Die wenigen in Deutschland gefundenen Helme der Völkerwanderungszeit zeigen etruskische oder südosteuropäische Formen, was darauf hindeutet, dass der klassisch-antike Einfluss bei den Germanen nur gering gewesen ist. Frühmittelalter * Siehe Hauptartikel: Helme des Frühmittelalters thumb|150px|[[Helm von Ultuna (Bandhelm, Kammhelm, ca. 7. Jh.)]] Erst seit der Mitte des ersten Jahrtausends kommt der Helm bei den Germanen allmählich in Aufnahme. Das salische Gesetz (Lex Salica) kennt ihn noch nicht. Im ripuarischen Landrecht, dem Lex Ribuaria (um 613), wird er sogar abgewertet helmum cum directo pro 6 solidis tribuat Tit. 36, 11. Vom Frühmittelalter bis in die Neuzeit aber erfahren die Helme dann in ihrer Form viele Wandlungen, die sich gut verfolgen lassen. Gregor von Tours (Band X, 3) erwähnt z.B. die galea als von fränkischen Kriegern unter Childebert II. um das Jahr 590 getragener Helm; bei den fränkischen Edelleuten scheinen sie zu dieser Zeit schon zur regelmäßigen Ausrüstung zu gehören Gregor von Tours IV 42, V23. Funde aus der Karolingerzeit sind selten und die Helmdarstellungen in den Miniaturen sind häufig kaum verwertbar. Wie es scheint, sind Metallhelme bis an die Wende des Jahrtausends bei den Bewaffneten zu Fuß noch selten. Bis zum 8. Jh. bedienten sich die europäischen Völker u.a. auch verschiedener Bronze- und Lederhelme mit metallenen Bügeln. Um diese Zeit kamen jedoch auch bereits eiserne Helme vor, die immer mehr zugespitzt und mit Genickschutz versehen wurden. thumb|Krieger mit Helmen ([[Psalterium aureum, 9. Jh.)]] In den Miniaturen des Psalterium Aureum aus dem Kloster St. Gallen vom Ende des 8. Jhs. tragen die Krieger Helme mit weit ausladender Krempe und tiefem Nackenschirm. An der Stirn ist die Krempe nach oben geschnitten und bildet vorn einen Knopf. Gemeine Krieger tragen Helme ohne Kamm, Vornehme dagegen auch mit jenem blattartig geschnittenen Kamm, wie er aus der Römerzeit her üblich war. Ganz ähnlich finden wir den Helm in den Miniaturen der Bibel von St. Paul (in San Paolo fuori le mura) vom 9. Jh. dargestellt, ebenso im Evangelium des Lothar und in der Bibel Karls des Kahlen im Museum des Louvre. Im 10. Jh. wird der antike Einfluss ersichtlich schwächer, die Helme werden hoch und spitz mit Nackenschirmen, welche sich bis über beide Ohren verbreiten; diese kegelförmige Gestalt scheinen sie, wie wir z.B. aus einem Manuskript des Prudentius von Troyes († 861) ersehen können, um das Jahr 1000 erhalten zu haben. Bis in jene Zeit war der Helm aus mehreren Stücken zusammengesetzt und vernietet und wohl auch aus Leder gefertigt, nur der Stirnreif und die über das Scheitelstück laufenden Spangen waren aus Metall, eine Annahme, die sich durch zwei in England gefundene Helme auch bestätigte (s. Spangenhelme). Wikingerzeit Aus der Wikingerzeit (793 bis 1066) ist u.a. ein Fragment von Lokrume auf Gotland bekannt geworden. Bei diesem Augen- und Nasenschutz aus Eisen mit Silberplattierung sind die einfachen Bandornamente mit Niello ausgelegt. Auf dem Teppich von Bayeux aus dem 11. Jh. sehen wir die Angelsachsen und Normanen gleichermaßen ausgerüstet mit einer eng anschließenden Kapuze und einer Brünne aus Leder, die mit Blechstücken oder Ringen benäht ist. Über der aufgeschlagenen Kapuze tragen die Krieger einen sphärisch spitz nach oben zulaufenden Nasalhelm, das Vorbild der späteren Beckenhaube... → Weiterlesen. Hochmittelalter * Siehe Hauptartikel: Helme des Hochmittelalters thumb|150px|[[Nasalhelm]] Gegen Ende des 10. Jhs. war der Nasalhelm in seiner sphärischen, nach oben spitz zulaufenden Form mit breiter Nasenstange vom Typus des St. Wenzelhelmes (Prag) in Gebrauch, das Vorbild der späteren Beckenhaube. Bei den Helmen des beginnenden Hochmittelalters war das Gesichtsfeld noch frei, wenn auch eng begrenzt. Ein starkes Stirnband gab der Eisenkappe die nötige Festigkeit, und ein vorn in der Mitte festgenieteter Metallstreifen (Nasenschirm, Nasenband) gewährt der Nase einigen Schutz. Im 11. Jh. tritt dann der Topfhelmtypus auf, der vom 12.-14. Jh. vorherrscht. In diesem Zeitraum trat zu dem hohen kegel- oder niedrigen walzenförmigen Helm ein von der Mitte des Stirnrandes über die Nase vorspringender Metallstreifen, der Nasenschutz (Nasalhelm) hinzu. Daraus entwickelte sich im 12. Jh. ein vollständiger, unbeweglicher Gesichtsschutz (Helmgitter, Helmsturz, Visier). Im 12. Jh., zur Zeit der Kreuzzüge, trat eine schleierartige Helmdecke hinzu. Der Helm selbst wurde nur während des Kampfes getragen, hing sonst aber am Sattel. Sogar in den Pausen des Gefechtes wurde er abgelegt, damit der Träger der Gefahr des Erstickens entging. Die Querschranze, der wagerechte Durchschnitt für die Augen, wird oft durch eine senkrechte, nasenartige Verstärkung gekreuzt. Statt des Visiers oder unter diesem zum Schutz, wenn jenes aufgeschlagen war, trug man den Helmrost, einen Korb von Drahtgeflecht. Unter dem Helm trug man, um das Scheuern zu vermeiden und die Heftigkeit der Schläge abzuschwächen, eine Kappe aus dickem Zeug (Harnaschkappe). Zugleich kam auch der Helmschmuck, Helmzimier (cimier) in Form von Kronen, Federn, Wappentieren und symbolischen Abzeichen auf. Von Fußtruppen wurde im Krieg auch ein Eisenhut getragen, den man mittels eines ledernen Sturmbandes auf dem Kopfe festband. Neben dem Topf- und Glockenhelm kam die Beckenhaube bzw. Kesselhaube als Erweiterung der Hirnhaube in Gebrauch... → Weiterlesen. Spätmittelalter * Siehe Hauptartikel: Helme des Spätmittelalters thumb|150px|''[[Topfhelm'' samt Zimier (um 1350, Wien).]] Im Spätmittelalter tritt mit dem Plattenpanzer die grosse oder hochgekegelte Kesselhaube bzw. Beckenhaube auf. Daneben diente ebenso der einfache Eisenhut und der Topfhelm in verschiedener Gestalt und unter den Namen Stulphelm, Helmfass, Kübelhelm, der im ritterlichen Lanzenkampf und noch immer über der einfachen Kesselhaube getragen wurde. Seit dem 13. Jh. waren die visierlose Becken- oder Kesselhaube (bassinet) und der Kübel- oder Topfhelm üblich, der über der erstern getragen und wegen seiner Schwere bis zum Augenblick des Gebrauchs am Gürtel befestigt und von einem Knappen nachgetragen wurde. Unter dem eisernen Helm oder ohne diesen trug man auch eine mit der Halsberge zusammenhängende Ringhaube, Helmbrünne genannt. Im 14. Jh. wurde der Topfhelm auf die Tournierrüstung beschränkt und erhielt zu diesem Zweck vorn eine Vergitterung, oder er wurde so geschlossen (Stechhelm), daß nur ein Spalt zum Durchsehen übrigblieb. Gegen Ende des 14. Jhs. wurde der Topfhelm durch den geschlossenen Kübelhelm verdrängt, der die Gestalt erhielt, die er als Stechhelm bis ins 16. Jh. hinein bewahrte (s.a. Krötenkopfhelm). Doch Topfhelme (inklusive Kübelhelme, Krötenkopfhelme und Stechhelme) als Schutzwaffen waren sehr schwer (18–20 Pfund) und kostbar, und so wurden sie im Laufe des Spätmittelalters mehr und mehr rein zu Turnierzwecken verwendet, während sie im Feld von der grossen Kesselhaube und dem Eisenhut verdrängt wurden. In der ersten Hälfte des 15. Jhs. entstand aus dem Eisenhut der sog. Schaller als eigenständiger Helmtypus. Gegen Ende des 15. Jh. schloß sich die Eisenkappe mit stets beweglichem Visier immer enger um den Kopf zusammen, bis die von den Burgundern erfundene Form des Helms, der Burgunderhelm, daraus entstand. Im Turnier blieb der Spangen- oder Rosthelm in Gebrauch. Der Burgunderhelm erhielt sich bis zur Mitte des 16. Jh... → Weiterlesen. Renaissance * Siehe Hauptartikel: Helme der Renaissance thumb|150px|[[Sturmhaube Königs Heinrich II. von Frankreich (um 1550)]] Zu Beginn der Renaissance im 16. Jh. entwickelte sich aus dem Schaller der Burgunderhelm und schließlich der vollständige Visierhelm. Zu gleicher Zeit vereinfachte sich der Helm unter Fortlassung des Visiers zur Sturmhaube, die vor allem im 16. Jh. bei Fußsoldaten zur allgemeinen Anwendung kam, während der Helm den Reitern blieb. Um 1500 wurde der geschlossene Visierhelm in seiner Zusammensetzung wesentlich vereinfacht. Die Öffnung erfolgte lediglich von dem seitlichen Visierkloben aus, indem Kinnreff und Visier aufgeschlagen den Raum geben, um beim Aufsetzen den Kopf durchzulassen. Das Nackenstück erscheint nun geschoben, die Stielscheibe verschwindet. Aus dieser Übergangsform bildet sich um 1530 der Geschlossene Helm neuerer Form. Um 1520 verschwanden die deutschen Schaller, während sich die italienischen das ganze 16. Jh. hindurch erhielten. Zu dieser Zeit war die Eisenkappe noch bei den Landsknechtheeren wegen ihrer Bequemlichkeit ungemein beliebt. Sie verschwand allerdings dann um die Mitte des 16. Jhs. Von Italien aus auf dem Wege über Spanien gelangte eine andere charakteristische Helmform nach Frankreich und Deutschland, die Sturmhaube. Sie bildete sich aus dem italienischen Schaller heraus, mit dem sie manche Ähnlichkeiten besaß, dem sie aber viele Vorteile voraus hatte... → Weiterlesen. Heraldik thumb|[[Heraldik (Helm)|Heraldische Helme]] * Hauptartikel: Heraldik (Helm) In der Heraldik gehört der Helm mit seinen Kleinodien und Decken zu den wichtigsten Nebenstücken des Wappens. In mittelalterlichen Wappensiegeln findet man ihn häufiger als Schilde und mit Schmuck allein ohne Schild auf deutschen Siegeln. Der heraldische Helm besteht aus dem runden Kopf mit dem Visier und dem Bruststück im Rachen, d.h. der Raum zwischen den beiden äußersten Enden und dem unteren Einschnitt, mit dem darauf ruhenden Halskleinod. Von der gewöhnlichen Form gibt es zwei Arten: * a) Stech- oder offener Helm für Bürgerliche * b) offener Helm für Adlige. Diese teilte man wiederum in ** 1.) ganz offene oder königliche Helme, wo das ganze Gesicht, erscheint, und ** 2.) gemeine offene Helme, wo die Öffnung mit einem Noste verschlossen ist... → Weiterlesen Pierer's Universal-Lexikon, Band 8. Altenburg 1859, S. 222-223. Prunkhelme * Hauptartikel: Prunkhelme thumb|[[Prunkhelm (Sturmhaube, Ende 16. Jh.) Rüstkammer (Dresden) (Staatliche Kunstsammlungen Dresden). Augsburg, zwischen 1594-1599.]] Die dekorative Ausstattung als Prunkhelm wird schon im 8. Jh. Sitte. Bis ins 15. Jh., in welchem der Helm ein Bestandteil des Plattenharnisches zu werden beginnt, tritt diese unabhängig von den übrigen Schutzwaffen auf, von da an steht sie in den meisten Fällen im Einklang mit ihnen. Die Verzierung der ältesten Helme besteht zumeist in Beschlägen aus Gold oder stark zinnhaltiger Bronze, die auch in durchbrochener Arbeit auftritt. Ornamente und figurale Ausschmückungen werden in Punzentechnik ausgeführt; solche Darstellungen sehen wie Flachreliefs aus drücken den Zeitstil der Kunst deutlich aus. Das Streben, den Wert des Gegenstandes, wie dessen Eindruck durch Beigabe von Edelsteinen zu erhöhet, ist schon in der Karolingerzeit merkbar. Getriebene Arbeit im Relief scheint anfänglich nur in Kupfer geübt worden zu sein, in Eisen tritt sie erst am Ende des Mittelalters auf. Im 14. Jh. begegnet man häufig Verzierungen in gehauener Technik, die in Messing oder Gold eingelegt sind; dies ist die älteste Tausia im Abendland, die als Nachahmung orientalischer Technik angesehen werden kann. Die Vergoldung wird im 13. Jh. vorwiegend in Italien und Spanien geübt, sie gilt bis ans Ende des Mittelalters als geheime Kunst... → Weiterlesen. Übersichten Vor- bis Frühmittelalter Kunst der kelten - celtic parade helmet.jpg|Keltischer Paradehelm (ca. 350 v. Chr.) Thorsberg Moor Reitermaske.jpg|Reitermaske von Thorsberg (Bandhelm, 3. Jh.) Bandhelme 5 Jh KHM HJRK A 1998 10906.jpg|Bandhelme (Provinzialrömisch oder Alanisch) (5. Jhd.) Spangenhelm Sechsteilig KHM Wien A 1996 97 10907.jpg|Sechsteiliger Spangenhelm vom Typ "Baldenheim" (5./6. Jhd.) The face of Sutton Hoo.jpg|Helm von Sutton Hoo (Spangenhelm / Kammhelm / Maskenhelm, 7. Jhd.) Vendel helmet.jpg|Vendelhelm (Brillenhelm / Kammhelm, 7. Jhd.) Treasures from Medieval York - The York Helmet (crest detail).jpg|Helm von Coppergate bzw. Yorck-Helm (Kammhelm, ca. 700-800) Hoch- u. Spätmittelalter Nasalhelm 11 Jh HJRK A 41 12718.jpg|Nasalhelm (11. Jhd.) Topfhelm Madeln, 13. Jh, MIBU 000000170.jpg|Topfhelm (Schweiz, Ende 13. Jh.) Topfhelm samt Zimier HJRK B 74 17572.jpg|Topfhelm samt Zimier (um 1350) Hundsgugel HJRK A 24 17540.jpg|Hundsgugel von Herzog Ernst Sohn des Leopld III. von Habsburg (um 1400) Kolbenturnierhelm KHM HJRK B 75.jpg|Kolbenturnierhelm (ab 1400) Schaller KHM HJRK A 2334 29999.jpg|Schaller (Mailand, um 1470) Renaissance Visierhelm, 1536, LM Württemberg 1981-1.jpg|Visierhelm (LM Württemberg, um 1536) Geschlossener Gesichtshelm AMP Garneau 2012-01-03.jpg|Geschlossener Helm (Frankreich, 16. Jh.) Sturmhaube mit Greif um 1540-45, AMP.jpg|Italienische Sturmhaube (Burgunderhelm) mit Greif (Mailand, 1540-1545) Morion for Guards of the Elector of Saxony - Walters 51472.jpg|Morion der Leibwache der sächs. Kurfürsten (1586-1591) Cabasset Palace Armoury Valletta n04.jpg|Schützenhaube (Ende 16. Jh.) Sturmhaube Ende 16. Jh, Rüstkammer Dresden by Pudelek 2009-12-01.jpg|Sturmhaube (Prunkhelm), Augsburg, zwischen 1594-1599 Zischägge Anfang 17.Jh, Schloss Skokloster 14876.jpg|Zischägge (Schweden, Anfang 17.Jh.) Eisenhut mit Stangennasenberge AMP Michalogiorgakis 2009-04-05.jpg|Eisenhut mit Stangennasenberge (Frankreich, 17. Jh.) Verwandte Themen Quellen * Handbuch der deutschen Altertumskunde. Lindenschmit. Braunschweig 1889. S. 250 ff. * Der Helm von Baldenheim und die verwandten Helme des frühen Mittelalters. Mit 10 Tafeln. Rudolf Henning. Straßburg, Trübner 1907 (1907). ASIN: B00841SWEI * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde (RGA). 1. Auflage, 4 Bände. Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. II. * Götzinger, E.: Reallexicon der Deutschen Altertümer. Leipzig 1885., S. 401-404. * Der Helm von seinem Ursprung bis zur Mitte des 17. Jahrhunderts. Gustav von Suttner. Wien 1878, mit 48 Tafeln * Handbuch der Waffenkunde: Das Waffenwesen in seiner historischen Entwicklung (Internet Archive). Wendelin Boeheim. Leipzig, E.A. Seemann : 1890. Fourier Verlag, Wiesbaden 1985, ISBN 978-3-201-00257-8. S. 24 ff. * Meyers Großes Konversations-Lexikon, Band 9. Leipzig 1907, S. 152. * Die Kriegswaffen in ihren geschichtlichen Entwickelungen von den ältesten Zeiten bis auf die Gegenwart (Internet Archive). Augustec Demmin. Leipzig : P. Friesehahn, 1893. S. 491 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Rüstung Kategorie:Kopfbedeckung Kategorie:Helm Kategorie:Heerwesen